Chris
Christian "Chris" Mclean '''labeled '''The Host With The Most, is the host off Total Drama.He hosted almost every episode except for Basic Straining,Are We There Yeti?,Eat Puke And Be Wary and the aftermaths except for The Aftermath: IV.He was arrested at the end of the fourth season for turning the island into a highly-contaminated toxic waste dump.However, he was paroled from prison and returned to host the following seasons. Personality Chris Mclean is the primary host and the main antagonist of Total Drama.He is and overwhelming narcissist, with zero concern for the well-being of his contestants and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well.Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional, and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times.He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to ben full-on life-threatening.While he continues to elaborate that is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers.In The Final Wreck-ening, he excidetly explains that the challenge was so dangerous the network rejected the initial proposal and he lied about shutting it down.However, in one instance Chris does actually begin to worry that the contestants may die (But only because no competitors means no show, and no show means no paycheck to support his luxurious lifestyle).Despite the negative points of being reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it.He has tried other activities like hosting a cooking show and being in a boy band, but all of them have been ill-fated.Chris is frequently seen in various costumes when introducing challenges, with chef often dressed up as well to coordinate with him.He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers.On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish al well, whining when he is displeased about something. Total Drama Island thumb|left|Chris displays his sadism by setting off a dynamite explosion in [[Who Can You Trust?]]Aside fron being the show's host, Chris is also the show's writer, background designer, director and executive producer.In X-Treme Torture, he revealed that he is training to get his pilot's license, while flying a rickety plane on the verge of falling to pieces.He, along with his sidekick, the producers and the camera crew, are the staff of the show.He makes it very clear that he really enjoys torturing the campers, taking delight in pointing out how life-threatening the current challenge is, and sometimes even pairing the contestants up depending on their hatred for each other.Chris does not care what the campers do or what happens on the show, as long as it's legal...and that he gets paid, but mainly the latter. He has narcissistic tendencies, wich are first see in Paintball Deer Hunter, when he asks if his teeth could get any whiter.He also pauses the tape in X-Treme Torture and begins to fuss about his appearance, , saying it's degrading (even tough he looks the same way as always and Geoff was in a much worse situation at the time). He also seems to be irresponsible and careless, as he mentioned to Trent once that when he thinks he has forgotten something, he usually ignores the tought untill it goes away.Throughout the series, he mentions most of the interns dying or being in the hospital, without a hint of remorse and almost with glee.He loves to torture the campers, but hates being forced to take the hits himself (an example of this is shown in Hide And Be Sneaky, when he is hit by Chef's water gun and is blasted back a long distance, and is clearly not happy about it). When wayward accidents come his way, he shouts angrily at other campers to not hit his face. Despite the fact that he loves torturing the campers, he has shown that he can be at the very least,thumb|250px|Chris gets threatened by Duncan for the final [[Marshmallow.]] understanding of very morally wrong things.When Heather managed to avoid being eliminated in Not Quite Famous, and Justin was kicked off instead,Chris stated that he felt the result was completely unfair,where as he usually makes an unkind remark at the campers when they leave.Similarly, when Heather publicly humiliated Gwen by reading her diary on public television, even Chris was shocked that Heather would stop that low (showing he has some respect for others).In Paintball Deer Hunter, he pitied Cody after he was voted off because he was severely mauled by a bear to the point he was unable to move on his own.In Who Can You Trust?, he allowed Katie to board The Boat Of Losers to be reunited with Sadie.He also has shown that, despite his harsh challenges,he does care about the camper's lives (as he rushed to save Gwen from the phsycho killer because he was worried about lawsuits, tough tried to see a positive in it in regard to the show's ratings).He also seemed concerned that Owen kept doing so many dares in I Triple Dog Dare You! (that may have eventually killed him), and he is shown to be disturbed in that same episode by the lenghts that Gwen, Owen and Heather were willing to go in order to win; after seeing Owen eat dog food and enjoy it, Chris vomits, and while in the outhouse declares, Okay, that was so ''gross!'' Is there nothing these freaks won't do? In Brunch Of Disgustingness, he allowed the campers to do and alternate eating round when two contestants refused to eat dolphin hot dogs, (tough the alternate challenge turned out to be much grosser than dolphin hot dogs). His one and only absence in the season (and the entire series to date²), was in Are We There Yeti?, in wich Chef took over as host and left the final four alone in the woods to find their way back.Other than a flashback Owen had to the first challenge, Chris doesn't even appear or have any lines.Chef's increased cruelty to the campers throughout the challenge results in some of them, in the confessional, actually wishing that Chris was bacframe|left|Chris gets thrown into the lake in the Total Drama Island Finale.k. At the end of the season, (after Owen was declared the winner), Chris subdued by Owen, Duncan, Geoff and Chef and tossed off the Dock Of Shame (ruining his hair) in retribution for all of the dangerous things he has forced to do over the season.Chris revealed at the end of the season that the campers can win one million dollars and so can Owen (if he gives up the money he has won) by finding a briefcase in the woods.However Chris' plan winds up accidentally causing a fourteen-way tie after the competition becomes extremely fierce over the case, so he is forced to perform the tie-breaker also known as season two. Total Drama Action